vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
House of the Rising Son
House of the Rising Son is the second episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary A FLASHBACK TO THE 1800s — When arrives in New Orleans at her brother ’s insistence, she meets , who gives her some unexpected news. Concerned that her brother is up to no good, Rebekah seeks help from a reluctant . At her wits’ end, Hayley takes matters into her own hands, but things quickly take a dangerous turn. Determined to uncover ’s secret weapon, Klaus stays one step ahead and executes his plan. Meanwhile, after a run-in with Marcel, Rebekah is reminded of all the anger and disappointment Klaus has caused her throughout the years. Finally, Marcel enlists ’s help in his dangerous plan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry Guest Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh *Alexandra Metz as Katie *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel *Raney Branch as Celeste *Alexandra Ficken as Tina Co-Starring *Russel Martin as Governor *John Redlinger as Emil Quotes Episode Quotes : Marcel (to Klaus): ''"This...is how I keep my guys happy, the occasional all-you-can-eat buffet!"'' : Marcel (to Klaus) : "So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way, no muss no fuss." : Rebekah (to Elijah's voicemail) : "Elijah! If not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this god-forsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried, now pick up before I kick in your bloody door!" : Rebekah (to Hayley) : "Ah, you must be the maid, my bags are in the car, get them will you?" : Rebekah (to Hayley) : "Right, you're that Werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up." : Rebekah (to Klaus) : "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!" : Klaus (to Rebekah) : "It's not going to happen... sister, if we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then, Human beings would cease to exist and we would have no bloody food." Webclip : Klaus: ''"Excuse me, love. What that's you're studying?"'' : Camille: ''"Abnormal psychology."'' : Klaus: ''"Abnormal psychology, well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed. Can't get his mind of a girl. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"'' : Camille: "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." ---- Webclip 2 : Hayley: (walks down the stairs with a fire poker) "Who the hell are you?" : Rebekah: "Ah, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them will you?" : Hayley: "Hello, not the maid." : Rebekah: "Right, you're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some sort of supernatural miracle baby bump.. I guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley isn't it?" : Hayley: "You have your brother's manners." : Rebekah: "And his temper too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" : Hayley: "Beats me. He's long gone." : Rebekah: "What do you mean "long gone"?" ---- :Marcel: "Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson?" Trivia *There is a time jump in this episode, setting this episode in September 2011. *This is the second episode in Season One featuring flashbacks. *This episode marks the first appearances of Josh, Celeste, and Katie. *Elijah can only be seen in the flashbacks and as a daggered body. *Rebekah and Hayley meet for first time in this episode. *Hayley attempts to abort her pregnancy with wolfsbane so as to escape the Quarter. *Similar to how the pilot is centered around , and Always and Forever centered around , this episode is centered around Continuity *This episode marks Rebekah's first modern day appearance in The Originals. **She was seen in the previous episode, however only through flashbacks and phone conversations with Elijah. Behind the Scenes TBA Cultural References * The title is a pun of , a traditional folk song by the English band The Animals, also sometimes called "Rising Sun Blues", which tells of a life gone wrong in New Orleans. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x02 Promo "House of the Rising Son" (HD)|"This Season" Promo The Originals - House of the Rising Son Clip|Webclip The Originals 1x02 Webclip 2 - House of the Rising Son HD|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x02 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures To-1x02.jpg|Marcel, Rebekah, and Klaus Houserising1.jpg Hosuerising2.jpg|Klaus and Sophie Hosuerising3.jpg|Klaus and Camille Hosueriding4.jpg Hosueriding5.jpg Hosueiring6.jpg Houserising7.jpg|Marcel and Davina Houserigin8.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Houseriign10.jpg|Diego Houserigin11.jpg|Marcel and Klaus Hosuerigin12.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Hosuerdigin15.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Houseofrising16.jpg Rising.jpg 1x02btsflashback.jpg Camille TO 1x02.jpg|Camille Josh TO 1x02.jpg|Josh enters New Orleans The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg The Abattoir 2 TO 1x02.jpg|The Abattoir - "Where the party never ends." The Abattoir 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Insignia at The Abattoir TO 1x02.jpg|The Abattoir Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Marcel at The Abattoir Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's Daylight Ring Klaus TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Diego TO 1x02.jpg|Diego healing a girl after feeding off of her Thierry TO 1x02.jpg|Thierry Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah driving to New Orleans Rebekah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah arrives at Mikaelson Mansion TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah arrives in style Hayley TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Klaus 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 9 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Elijah TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah getting it onnnnn Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Klaus 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus draining 2 girls Elijah 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Rebekah 10 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus Elijah 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Elijah 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Elijah Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Hayley 5 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Hayley 6 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah 11 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 7 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 3 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Rebekah and Hayley 4 TO 1x02.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley searching for Elijah Hayley 8 TO 1x02.jpg|Hayley Sophie TO 1x02.jpg|Sophie References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes